


If It Makes You Happy

by bunnys_boomerang



Series: If It Makes You Happy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Black Widow! Kira, Captain America crossover, Captain America!Scott, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Winter Soldier!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys_boomerang/pseuds/bunnys_boomerang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not his Stiles</p><p>Captain America/Teen wolf fic inspired by a drawing from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd so please tell me about any gramma errors or spelling or whatever.
> 
> I own nothing, blah blah blah
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! It does diverge from what happened in CA:TWS, mostly because I watched it a week ago and can't remember what happened fully

The mask came off. Such a simple thing really, it broke during the fight and suddenly it wasn't the Nogitsune, it was Stiles. Looking angry, feral and nothing like his childhood friend, his best friend. Long, matted hair curled along his jaw when he slowed and his moles stood out more than ever. He looked so much like Stiles, Scott had to stop, had to stare. Not a week ago he was in the Captain America archive, it felt weird knowing it was about him, looking at Stiles Stilinski, that picture where he looked so serious Scott had to laugh, knowing Stiles would have been told to pose like that, that the photographer would have gotten frustrated to the point of tears. Hell Scott was there, watching his best friend attempt at keeping a straight face while the tiny man who was taking the photo swore.

“Stiles?” Scott couldn't help, but ask, his voice breaking. 

“I don’t know who that is” He even sounded the same Scott realised. The same face, the same voice, but it was different, older and darker and lacking that essence of Stiles.

Later, after they were in custody-not-custody and Scott could just sit for a moment and think, he started comparing what he knew about the Nogitsune and Stiles.

He knew that Stiles, his Stiles, who was dorky, and even though he and his father were dirt poor immigrants from Poland, had offered him his home after his mother had died. 

He remembered Stiles picking a fight with an a bully, back when they were kids and Scott was the asthmatic kid of an American man and a Mexican woman who didn't fit in either cultures and Stiles was that Polish kid you couldn't always understand. 

His Stiles, who had fought to join the US army, even when the higher ups accused him of being a German spy. 

His Stiles, who had joked about Scott’s new body after the serum. 

His Stiles, who was always laughing.

This was not Stiles, the thing who looked like Stiles, killed for a living. Had shot through Kira just to get his target, he had killed countless civilians in the past couple days alone, he was trying to kill Scott a few hours ago. That wasn't his Stiles.

....

Later Captain America and the Falcon raced around S.H.I.E.L.D, placing the chips into the Nemeton Helicarriers. After they had finished the second, just when they thought everything was going well, Stiles, no the Nogitsune, attacked. Captain America saw Falcon go down after a scuffle with Sti - the Nogitsune. However he couldn't stop, to many things were at stake. 

Relief flooded his system as he got to the control centre, the Nogitsune hadn't gotten there in time. Just as Captain America was about to place the chip in came the first shot and then more followed, Captain America could feel the bullets going through him, but he couldn't let that stop him. He had gotten so close to placing the chip into the slot when the Nogitsune reached him and together they landed onto glass floor. 

"Stiles!" Scott finally broke. "Stiles, please."

However the pale man didn't respond, just kept coming, his metal arm glinting dangerously. Scott raised his shield, attempting to stop the blows, but they kept coming and coming, pushing him further and further and eventually Stiles had enough and threw the shield away.

"I'm not fighting you Stiles"

But still he was silent and the silence jarred Scott. Stiles was never silent, always talking even when no one was listening.

After throwing Stiles back, hearing the sickening thud of a head hitting metal, Scott attempted to climb up the beam connecting the control centre to the ceiling and floor. Stiles had woken from his daze and shot at him, hitting him again and again until his bullets ran out. Scott could hear Stiles coming up behind him, so much faster than him, undamaged and feral. But he didn't expect Stiles to catch up so fast, because next thing he knew his collar tighten around his throat and he was being tugged from the central beam and Stiles was coming at him from above, arm pulled back ready to kill him.

""If it makes you less sad, I'll die by your hand." This seemed to cause a change, the look of rage, so similar to Derek's, faltered and Stiles was no longer preparing to kill the American icon.

Stiles curled his body and landed on his metallic arm with a loud _clang!_ He rolled to a stop, not far from Scott and he turned to face him and stared. Dark eyes darted along his face, tracing his uneven jaw and the curve of his nose, before stopping at his eyes. Scott held his breath as Stiles stared, as if looking for answers.

"I. I think I know you." Scott almost broke down in tears. Stiles sounded less like the thing that killed for a living and more like _Stiles._ "Who are you?" The question hurt Scott, the fact his best friend didn't know who he was, but he was being given a chance.

The moment was broken when Morrell's voice came through the speakers. "Cap! You need to get that chip in now!"

Scott sent Stiles a mournful before standing up, chip still in hand, and sprinted back to the control beam, new found adrenaline dulling the pain. He didn't hear Stiles coming after him, but when he looked down he was Stiles, staring up at him still.

Once the chip was placed things went to hell, really. Almost instantly the helicarriers attacked each other. He heard Stiles yelling out in shock and when he looked down he saw Stiles underneath a thick metal beam, his metal arm sparking viciously.

Morrell called out again. "Cap you need to get out now!"

Scott ignored her, leaping from the control centre and landed rolling, thankfully avoiding the falling debris. He ran over to Stiles and through the pain, started to lift up the heavy beam, just enough for Stiles to roll under from. 

"Come on Stiles!" Scott said, voice raised to be heard. To his horror Stiles shook his head and turned, running towards one of the recently broken windows. "Stiles!" Scott yelled, but before he could do anything the Nogitsune leapt out.

Scott doesn't really remember escaping the crashing helicarrier or the next couple of days, just flashes really.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this amazing picture on Tumblr http://kendrawcandraw.tumblr.com/post/82650691796/if-it-makes-you-less-sad-ill-die-by-your and was inspired
> 
> If you like it and want more, I do have ideas running through my head, but yeah. I'm not sure if you want my crap clogging up AO3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://stiles-you-make-a-good-batman.tumblr.com/


End file.
